Valkyria Chronicles: The Iron Cross Corps
by Patriot-112
Summary: During the final days of the Second World War in Europe, a Wehrmacht Field Marshall leads an exodus to the world of Valkyria Chronicles. Only to fight another war in the name of The Principality of Gallia. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**_)_A__****uthor's Notes: **_**Hello Everyone! Thought I try something new. This fic is inspired from Nonwiser's Valkyria Chronicles: Third Reich Rising, with his permission so credit goes to him and also F-14 Tomcat Lover for help in naming countries. In this fic, a disillusioned German Wehrmacht Field Marshall, takes his soldiers and their families during the Final Battle of Berlin during the last days of World War Two. So everyone sit back, relax and enjoy the prologue of Valkyria Chronicles: Iron Cross Corps. Here we go!**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Valkyria Chronicles: Iron Cross Corps._**

_**Prologue**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Berlin, Nazi Germany _**

**_April, 1945 AD_**

**_The Last Days of the War in Europe_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Third Reich has all but collapsed, Germany's armies, or what was left of them, have fallen back to the capital with the Soviet invaders surrounding the city. Hitler's dream of _a One thousand year Reich_, was alive for only 12 years. And the Fuhrer himself, the Austrian born, German corporal of the First World War and leader of the Nazi Party, was dead. Committed suicide in his bunker by shooting his brains out along with his recently married wife and long time mistress Eva Braun, who killed herself by syanide pill. His last order was that Germany must continue to resist the Soviet invaders and the Western Allies to the bitter end and never surrender. But, with the exception of the Waffen SS, and a few loyal Generals, one man has decided to not follow such an order that could lead to the death of his people.

Field Marshall Wagner von Wolfe, age 45 , and commanding officer for the defense of the Southern part of the city, looked out at the remains of his beloved city of Berlin, a shadow of it's former beauty, grace, and glory. Now it is nothing but a heap of ruins, caused by the rash decisions of a mad man. Wagner barley survived the purge as a result of a group of disillusioned officers and civilians who attempted to kill the Fuhrer in his East Prussian Command Center last year in July. The leader of the attempt, a count named Claus von Stauffenberg used a briefcase packed with a brick size piece of plastic explosives and placed it under a table in the hut next to the concrete bunker. The blast wounded the Fuhrer a bit, but did'nt kill him. As a result the ones who were part of the attempted coup were rounded up, tried, and executed, although, Stauffenberg and a few others were shot immediatley in the courtyard of the HQ. The worst part, is that Erwin Rommel, known to the Allies as the Desert Fox was also suspected to be part of the coup, except he was given a choice, commit suicide to porve his loyalty, or have his entire family be killed along with him. Fearing for his wife ad son's lifes, he chose suicide.

What was even worst shock for Wagner, when his agents discovered that the SS, under the orders of Adolf Hitler, were killing Jews and other ethnic minorities in Concentration Camps by the millions. And the people of Germany did'nt even know, or just did'nt care. That was enough to make him to throw what he previously thought of Hitler and Nazism as a whole, out the window.

Wagner gave a tired sigh as turned his emerald green eyes to the three black uniformed SS soldiers in his office, a few moments ago the three young fools were about to arrest him for spreading defeatist comments to the ranks of his soldiers in the sector, and then later on at least 4 to 7 Regiments plus two battalions of artillery of them disappeared without a trace, deeming him the culprit. What they did'nt count was that he had knew they were coming and had his son, 22 year old Luetnant Mark von Wolfe and three of his men wait for them and when they arrived and tried to arrest him, they were gunned down by MP 40 submachine fire by Mark and his men. He then ordered them to head into the secret bunker he had engineers construct and wait there for him.

'Poor misguided, young fools,' where the thoughts of the old veteran, 'You did'nt know the end was here, and you still foolishly believed we would win,'

During the past year, he lead a secret project, with Germany's most brilliant scientists, that not even Hitler or the rest of the High Command knew about. He was able to build a portal to another dimension. When he sent his agents to scout out the new world, what they reported astounded him. There was a world much like their own, but slightly different, there were 4 super powers called the Atlantic Federation a conglomerate of Democracies on the western side of the Continent of Europa, which was like their own Europe, and the Empire in Eastern Europa which the Federation is at war with. Then there were the Allied Republics of Ameria on the continents of North and South Ameria, made up of the many Republics of those two continents, led by the United States of Ameria. The final super power, the East Asian Republic, led by the Constitutional Monarchy of Japan.

He had his agents look into the four Superstates and decreed that out of all them only two of them seem to honorable, with the Federation and Empire not quite good canidates as they seem to fighting for only greed and more power, especially for the resource known as ragnite. While the East Asian Republic and Allied Republics seem to be happy with what they have, Wagner had doubts they take in refugee soldiers from another world that were once under the command of a tyrant, hell, they'll probably think they were all crazy. Then his agents reported they may have found a new home, the Principality of Gallia. A small nation smacked dabbed right in the middle of the Empire and the Federation, and rich in Ragnite reserves in the northern parts of the country. Although small, they were not without spirit, the nation also follows a concept known as universal conscription, in which all schools are required to teach military training to their students. In case of an invasion all citizens, male and female, are required to serve in the Militia. To say Wagner was impressed was an understatement, although he had concerns regarding members of the Gallian Parliament and a few commanders of the Gallian Military, especially the Regular Army, more specifically, General Damon. The man was a arrogant, selfish, over-confident, pompous wind-bag aristrocrat, and looks down on the Militia without mercy, and only considers them as nothing more than country mice, and never considers them comrades-in-arms. He hates commanders like that. Also was the part was that the Princess who should be leading her people was just a figure-head, after the death of her parents. Then there was the racial tension regarding the people known as Darcsens, even more so in the Empire where Darcsens are either slaves in labor camps or outright hunted and killed, it painfully reminded him too much of how his own countrymen committed such acts against the Jewish people, for him, this was a chance at redemption for the deaths that Hitler and his Nazi Germany have caused.

And it will be in Gallia. His spies in the Empire report that said power was about to launch an invasion of the small nation in order to seize the Ragnite reserves, that is able to power everything from lamps, medical equipment, vehicles, and other appliances. So, in response he secretly sent the three Panzer regiments, two mechanized infantry regiments, 1 Grenadier regiment and, suprisingly, a still active Mounted Cavalry regiment, and two battalions of Artillery and their families through the portal they constructed, and placed them about 25 miles west of the village of Bruhl near the border with the Empire, he then had the civilians evacuated toward the Gallian capital, Randgriz. His Panzer units consist of 10 Panzer VI Tiger Is, 20 Panzer IV Ausf G's, a couple dozen Panzer III's, and a few Sherman captured from the Americans **(1**), enough to handle what the Empire can throw at them. His artillery consisted of 8.8cm Flak 36 Cannons, Pak 43/36 Anti-tank guns, and 10.5cm leFH 18/40 field guns. Other vehicles such as SdKfz 234/2 & SdKfz. 222 armored cars, VW Type 82 Kubelwagens, Kettenkrad HK 101 and SdKfz. 250 half-tracks, American jeeps and R 71 Sidecar motorcylces. That, and along with few horses from the Calvary Regiment, while the rest where on foot. Needless to say, he was quite prepared.

He gave another sad sigh as he turned one last time to his beloved Berlin, the city where he was born, raised, rode bikes and played games with his friends, where he first kissed his wife, Lara, on their first date by the River Spree, the city where his son and 18 year old daughter Kai **(2)** were born. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of gunfire, artillery and the shouts of the men, that volunteered to stay behind, in order to give them time to escape.

"Gut gluck, Kameraden," **(3)** he said to the brave as he walked to his desk, picked up his breifcase filled with documents and a photo of his family. His wife and daughter were one of the first of the families to leave for Gallia, now all that were left were himself, his son and five others as he headed to the elevator that will take him inside the bunker.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Bunker_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Mark paced back and forth waiting for father to arrive, hoping that the Soviets did'nt get him just like they did to his other comrades that were lost during the Russians merciless drive through the fatherland. As he was pondering the sounds of the elevator coming caught his and the five men with him, as they raised their weapons just in case, the four of them armed with MP 40s while the rest armed with the STG 44 assault rifle. They lowered them and breathed a sigh of relief as it was their Commander/father, that came out of the elevator.

"Is everything ready Mark?" The General asked his son.

"Yes, Fa- I mean Field Marshall," the young liuetenant replied after correcting his mistake. Wagner just chuckled at his first born.

"You don't have to worry Mark, I would'nt mind if you called me father."

Mark smiled a bit at that. Even in times like these, his father could still have a sense of humor.

"Yes sir. The explosives have been planted, as you ordered and the rest of the group have went through the gate, we were just waiting for you." Mark reported, and Wagner nodded at that.

"Gut. Now let us go and make a new existence in Gallia," and with that the group went into the room where the portal was. The room itself was big enough to house four U-boats in and the portal was large enough to allow two Tiger Tanks side by side to pass through. This portal was Germany's greatest achievement ever built, it was currently closed by large steel doors with the German Eagle, not the Nazi Version is proudly imprinted with it's wings spread in glory, and now, it was going to be buried in this bunker, so that no one can use it. But he knew that someone will find it, either by accident, or one of his former colleagues will spill the beans about it. Sighing he turned and nodded to his son, who nodded back and gestured to comrade to move toward the panel near the gate. They took out two keys and inserted them into the panel. Mark then counted down from five with his fingers.

5...4...3...2...1, and with a twist of the wrist at the same time, the doors opened, albiet slowly, and showed the world of Europa on the other side.

"You all go ahead, I'll be with you shortly," with a nod from his son and the other soldiers they ran through the portal. Turning to a timed charge, Wagner made a silent prayer to those that could'nt come. The rest of Germany have accepted their fate, but he and his men have not. Flipping the switch, the timer read three minutes until the charges, with a added punch of Ragnite, blow and seal the final secret of Germany. With a quick walk, he removed the keys and jogged up the ramp to the portal and turned and gave a final farewell to his beloved Berlin. Then he went through, breifcase in hand, as the doors closed seconds later. Tens second after the explosives that were planted detonated causing the roof to cave in and bury the massive machine, not to be seen again for a long time, and the Wehrmacht soldiers, never to be seen again...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Afterword: And Perfecto! My newest addition. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Leave a review to tell me your thoughts, be warned, flammes will be removed and you will be banned from reading my fics. Thank you! Now here are some things I like to make clear:_**

**_(1): The Germans were known to capture Allied equipment and integrate them into their own fighting forces. For example the American M4 Sherman. And the Models Wagner's men are using are both M4A1's and M4A3's. _**

**_(2)_** **_I know, I could'nt believe it either! But when I was looking up names for German girls, THERE it was!_**

**_(3) Translation: Good Luck, comrades_**

**_Last note: Also you're probably wondering how they got the Panzer III's when they're rare around 1944-1945, right? Well, that's simple, Wagner's men found them in a warehouse, unused and unissued. Also the Tigers will be held in reserve and won't see action till Naggiar Plains, sorry Tiger fans._**

**_O-kay! That's the Prologoue for my Valkyria Chronicles fic, the Iron Corp! Tune in next time for Chapter One: Mystery Soldiers! Until then, Auf Wiedersehen!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery Soldiers

**_Author's note: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the Prologue to Valkyria Chronicles: The Iron Cross Corps, in this chapter I will do a timeskip to the Barious Ruins Mission. Also, just to let you know the Wehrmact who left for the VC world, arrived there two years before the main plot line, and I don't know when the war officially started between the Empire and the Federation started, but I'm guessing it started a few years before the main plotline. Also there will be other vehicles I have'nt mentioned from the previous page, so, don't get so confused. And as a note Squad 7 will now be referred to as 7th platoon, due to it's size and another reason for that is because the 3rd Regiment is now the Third Company. Also, General Damon has a sister. Now onto the TRUE first chapter of Valkyria Chronicles: The Iron Cross Corps._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Valkyria Chronicles:_**

**_The Iron Cross Corps._**

**_Chapter One: Mystery Soldiers_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_2 Years Later_**

**_June, 1935 EC_**

**_Barious Ruins_**

**_Principality of Gallia_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Only one word can describe the situation that 7th Platoon, of the 3rd Gallian Militia Company, of the 3rd Gallian Regiment, were in: FUBAR **_(1). _**2nd LiuetenantWelkin Gunther, commander of the squad, and son of the late EW1 war hero, General Belgen Gunther, looked through the pericope of his father's tank, the Edelweiss. In front of him was the Batomys, the personal tank of Prince Maximilian, Commander of the Imperial Invasion Force. He, his friend 2nd Lt. Faldio Landzaat of 1st Platoon, and Sergeant Alicia Malchiott, his second in command of 7th Platoon went into the ruins of Barious, the Valkyria Sanctum most likely, and found Maximilian and one of his Drei Stern, Selvaria Bles. Not want any blood to be shed in the ancient temple, Maximilian requested that they fight outside. While Faldio and his Platoon fought against Selvaria, 7th Platoon fought against Maximilian in his personal tank.

Welkin ordered the Platoon to blast some ruins in order to prevent Maximilian's escape, but then the Batomys used it's main cannon to keep the Militia members under cover. Isara Gunther, Welkin's adopted sister, quickly spotted the weakness of the tank, which was it's own gun as it needed external radiators to cool it. They managed to disable two of the radiators, but before they can destroy the other two, the Valkyria Selvaria broke through Faldio's platoon and made a run for the Batomys. Welkin's eyes widened in shock. They called for reinforcements a while ago, but the nearest Ally units are ten miles away.

'This isn't good. If reinforcements don't get here soon, we're finished,' thought Welkin and as just then an explosion wrecking a Imperial Medium Tank answered his prayers. This caught everyones attention on the battlefield. Selvaria's eyes widened at what happened.

_'What in the name of the Valkyrur..,'_

Selveria watched as another explosion wrecked the top of the Batomys, the attack having come from BEHIND the massive tank. She turned to see two tanks sitting at an extreme range with her enhanced vision. They were large tanks, green in color and were unusually raised high off the ground and tall.

Beyond that, she couldn't tell much, save for a single large white star in the center of the tanks with white lines on either side. Though she could see that the guns had to be large, probably as large as the 122mm found on Jaeger's Lupus. Then she saw them fire again, one shot fell short of the Batomys, but the infantry near the massive tank were shredded and she realized that had been a High Explosive Shell and from the explosive that split open two light tanks they had to be 105mm Howitzer Cannons!

Then two massive tanks came over the raise, belching black smoke as they approached, where two Fatherland Medium Tanks met them head on. These ones were painted differently and mounted long guns. Looking the new tanks over even as a trio of armored cars, one an eight wheel high vehicle painted blackish grey like the two new tanks and two six wheel vehicle with the same star symbol, but in a white circle. She was curious about the paint of the two as they were not only painted differently, but could tell they were manufactured by different countries as she could tell the Imperial influence in the grey machines, but in the green ones, they didn't have the same look.

Suddenly, she realized that the two Fatherlands were doing no damage to the two closer tanks. Then she saw the guns and her eyes widened for what they were... L56/88mm! Before she could warn the two Fatherlands of the danger, the two tanks fired and the Fatherlands exploded brightly! The range had been only 250 meters and at that range, their armor could not defend against that kind of firepower.

Welkin looked on as the trio of armored cars rushed an Imperial Infantry force with three Light Tanks. He couldn't believe someone had come and given them a hand when it was needed. He watched as the Armored Cars fired and saw the Light Tanks exploded, hit from the sides, though one had been turning, it was still struck hard by the eight wheeled one and exploded, though Welkin was sure he saw the explosion ripped through the OPPOSITE side of the tank.

Only one thought went through his mind at this moment. 'Who are they?'

"Welks! Look at the insignia of the other two Armoured Cars!," said Isara as she sat in the driver's seat of the Edelweiss. Welkin looked at the other two that were attacking some Imperial infantry, and saw the four pointed star in a circle.

"T...They have the same emblem as that amphibious APC we picked up at Vasel!," exclaimed Welkin as the three unknowns attacked the Imperials. Back in late March before 7th Platoon was formed, Welkin, Alicia, and Isara discovered what looked liked a abandoned Armored Personal Carrier, disabled and parked on the side of the road. What shocked them most is when Isara concluded it was designed for amphibious landings after studying it back when they arrived at the base. It had two .50 caliber machine guns in turrets on top of the driving cab, a .30 caliber machine gun on the right side of it, and a coaxial .30 caliber machine gun in the cab compartment. It was also big enough to accomodate 30 troops. It played a valuable part at Vasel, during Operation Cloudburst, as it carried the entire Platoon across the canal, suprising the Imperial Troops as they not expected something like it. After that success the design sketches Isara made and after interviews by officers from high-up, Command decided to produce copies of these Amphibious APCs. Shaking his head of the memory turned his attention back to the fight. The last two Light Imp Tanks were wrecked by the armor cars', 5cm and 37mm respectively, Anti-tank guns. After destroying the Light Tanks, the armored turned around and headed back up the raise, but not before one of it's occupant's throws something out.

As Welkin watched the Armored Cars withdraw, he got a look at the two tanks that destroyed the two Fatherland Medium tanks. They were the same size as the Edelweiss, and the main guns looked similar the one on said, albeit a longer barrel.

"Welkin, those tanks...!" Isara trailed off.

"I know Is," said Welkin as he watched the tanks go into reverse back over the raise.

Selvaria took this chance as she rushed over to the wrecked Batomys to rescue her Prince and savior. In her Valkyrur form she jumped up onto the massive tank and near the escape hatch.

"Lord Maximilian!" Selvaria cried as she opened the hatch and the one she was calling out for staggered out of the smoke filled tank, coughing, and into the arms of one of his most loyal generals.

"Selvaria...*Cough, cough* order our troops to withdraw at ounce! A lesson must be made here today! And that is to expect the unexpected," He ordered and Selvaria nodded her head her red eyes showing concern for her Prince and the one she has affections for. Quickly shouting orders to two Imperial Shocktroopers to take the Imperial Prince to safety, Selvaria stayed behind to buy for them to escape.

"All forces! Attack the Gallian Dogs! They will rue the day they dare harm His Grace! Attack!" '_And I will also find who those people were. And who dared intefered!' _she thought the last part as the troops who were not killed by the incoming shells or mowed down by the Armored Cars, gave a shout as they turned their attention back to the Gallian Militia.

"Welks! The Imperials are turning their attention back toward us!" Isara urgently informed her brother in all but blood.

"I see them Is! Alright 7's, focus on the Imperials that are left! Try to capture Maximilian if you see an oppurtunity!," he got a chorus of 'Yessirs!' as they turned back to fighting the Imps. Alicia, who was right next to the Edelweiss, called out to him.

"But Welkin, what about those people who helped us!"

"I don't know Alicia. But we'll worry about that later! For now let's care of these Imps," and so 7th Platoon along with Faldio's 1st Platoon fought the Imperials, who were down to five tanks and a few squads of infantry and managed to push them back. Realizing the danger if they continued, Selvaria ordered her troops to fall back and protect Maximilian at all costs.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_1 hour later_**

**_Barious Ruins_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Welkin, the other 7's, and Faldio's Platoon rested near a ruined building. All thinking the same thing, well, except for Faldio's Platoon because they did'nt see what because they had hands full.

Who were the people that drving those tanks and armored cars?

Then, 36 year old, EW1 veteran lancer Sergeant Largo Potter, came up to Welkin holding something in his hand.

"What is that Largo?" Welkin asked curiously as he looked at the tan colored capsule. Largo just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure Boss. Found it where those three Armoured Cars where tearing those Imps a new one," He said as he handed him the capsule. Curious, Welkin opened the lid to the capsule by pulling the canvas latch on the side. He looked inside and saw what looked like a note, folded inside. Pulling the folded piece of paper out and handing the capsule over to Alicia as he unfolded the letter, and read what the message said. His eyebrow raised at what the message said:

_"The Hunters have become the Hunted,"_

"Welkin? What does it say?" asked Alicia in concern at look Welkin had.

"See for yourself." replied Welkin as he handed her the note. This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What does this mean?" asked the 19 year old baker from Bruhl.

"I'm not sure. Let's give this to Captain Varrot and Colonel Damon when we make our report back at the base," he said which he recieved a nod from Alicia and Largo.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Base Camp, Barious Desert_**

**_Two Hours later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Captain Eleanore Varrot, Captian of the Third Militia Company that was folded into the Regular Army's Third Regiment under the command of the younger sister of the patriotic, but foolish General Georg von Damon, Aalina dame Damon, looked at the note that Welkin presented her.

"I guess this confirms those reports we were getting," she said to no one in particular, while Welkin, Faldio, and the other Platoon leaders gave her a confused look.

"What reports Captain?," Faldio asked, but his question was not answered by Eleanor.

"Reports about the group that saved your friend's platoon at Barious, Lt. Landzaat," the officers look to the door and saw the commander the Third Regiment herself, her body tone a lithe, dancer's build, black hair luscious hair down to her waiste, C-cupped breasts that are neither too small or too big, dressed in her Cadet Blue Dress uniform, with a below knee length skirt whenever she wasn't in combat, and black high heeled boots, her signature saber clasped to her belt on her left side and her pistol on her right side, under the belt was a red sash as drapped over her right leg. Unlike her pompous windbag brother, General Damon, who she and her parents were losing their patience for rather quickly, who looks down on the common Militia, she was more open minded, and less aristrocratic, and treats them as a mother bear would do for her cubs, hence her nick-name, The "Mama Bear of Gallia."

"Colonel Damon. A pleasure of you to join us," commented Eleanor with a smile as she met Aalina 20 years ago after the first war ended, joining the Landseal Royal Academy at age fourteen, the youngest on record and is on good relations with the Headmaster, and knows the grounds like the back of her hand. Even though Aalina was three ranks above Eleanore, she always went to her for advise, because of her experiences in the last war. Overall, she was a tactical genius, given the unofficial title of Tactical Foreaster. Aalina nodded her consent, as she turned her attention to the officers in the room.

"What I meant was, that reports from Darcsen Guerillas that say that personnel and tanks of unknown origin have attacked Imperial Convoys, Imperial Darcsen Hunters to be precise, and outposts in the occupied regions of Gallia and beyond the border. They always leave a message that says: "The Hunters have beome the Hunted." We don't know who they are OR WHAT their purpose is, and they appear to not be getting involved entirely in the war as of yet either." she explained as she looked at the shocked/interested looks of the group of officers. Welkin put a hand under his chin in thought at what he saw at Barious.

"I saw a couple of their tanks on the battlefield and along with a trio of what I'm certain are Armored Cars, but they had tank like firepower, but it was the tanks that really should be noted," Welkin spoke up and saw all eyes turn to him and since Isara wasn't around to add her input, "The two tanks were big, as big or bigger than Edelweiss, and longer guns of the same caliber that they needed muzzle breaks on them," the others were surprised by that, that was some serious firepower," but it was the fact that both Is and I saw them take hits from a pair of Imperial Fatherland Medium Tanks and their 76.2mm Main Guns and just keep on moving, shrugging off the shots like a person does an annoying fly and then turn their guns on and destroy with a single shot each the Fatherlands, literally turning them into fireballs just as easily as they survived those tank shots!" Faldio and the two senior officers stared wide eyed and shocked by the power of those two tanks.

"Are you serious Welkin?" asked Faldio, "They took a hit and kept rolling, while a single shot from the main gun gutted two Fatherlands?,"

Welkin nodded his head at his best friend's question.

"That and the Armoured Cars tore through the infantry and three light tanks with a combination of Cannon and machine gun fire.," Welkin added and it just made his friend's and the other two officer's jaws hit the floor. Aalina and Eleanore were both in their thinking poses coming with the possiblities of having such important allies on their side. While they were thinking about this, the 7th Platoon was having thoughts about the arrival of their saviors.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_7th Platoon Barracks Tent_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Did you see the firepower on those Armoured Cars! I wish I could get one, that way I can tear those Imps up, while hearing them scream," Said Jane Turner, the former Florist from Bruhl, and now the most sadistic shocktrooper, and probably most sadistic soldier, in the entire platoon and probably the whole Militia.

"Whoa! Easy there Jane! Don't go nuts on us, now!" said Brigette "Rosie" Stark as she tried to calm the sadistic woman down, along with some of the female members of the group, including Freesia York, Juno Coren, Alicia Malchiott, and Aika Thompson.

"I can't help it!" Jane cried out, and the males of 7th Platoon backed away a few steps lest they face their sadistic, phsycotic behavior.

Largo gave a sigh, as he thought about what happened at Barious. It was true he was thankful for the backup, but why did they help in the first place? Largo just gave another sigh, at what he dubbed the unknowns, "Mystery Soldiers."

_**0-0-0**_

Meanwhile, Isara was working on the Edelweiss as it was her duty to keep her Father's and now her brother's tank in operational condition. All the while she could'nt stop thinking about those strange tanks and armoured cars that helped them at Barious Desert. The Tanks interested her the most, they were a little bigger than the Edelweiss, and they had the same size Main gun, that was on said tank, if they ever met them again, the first she'll get, she'll ask if they can spare her some of their ammunition for Edelweiss. Her thoughts were interrupted by one Leon Schmidt, from the R&D section.

"Hey Isara! That upgrade you wanted me to do that Amtrack you brought in? Well, it's done!" said the hyper-active bi-goggled mechanic. Isara smiled at her friend since they arrived back in March. After the Vasel mission she asked Leon to install a Ragnite engine into the Amphibious tractor that she, her brother Welkin, and Alicia found while on their way to the base.

"Thanks Leon. By the way, where did the name Amtrack come from?" she asked as she tilt her head to the side in curiosity.

"Just came to me, and also because it said so on the ceiling in little letters in the crew compartment." Leon answered.

Isara nodded at that. It seemed to fit well. 'How come we didn't see that? I'll have to take a look at it later, and bring Welks and Alicia along too,' she thought then looked back at the engineer.

"Also Leon, can you also double check to see if there is anything we've overlooked? Last time I took a look at it was when after we towed it with the Edelweiss back to HQ, and I've found out it operated on the water and that manual on how to operate it," She asked him.

Leon could only smile and nod in unusual glee, "Sure thing! I always liked looking that thing over!" With that he turned to do what he asked. Isara then turned back to what she was doing and all the while thinking if they'll ever run into them again.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back in the officer's tent_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Sooo, what are the orders from higher up concerning our unexpected Allies, Colonel?" Welkin asked Aalina and she then gave him her answer.

"First priority is establishing contact with them, and if possible, get them to fight alongside us if they're willing." Aalina said and the others nodded at since they could use the assistance.

"And what do we do if they refuse?" Eleanore asked, and Aalina sighed at that.

"And we can't do anything about it, and we can't force them, since according to reports, they're heroes to the Darcsen People for saving them from Imp Darcsen Hunters. And if we tried, the Darcsens will rally to them and we'll have a Rebellion on our hands. Something we don't want or need at the moment, even my _foolish brother_ knows this," She explained and the lieutenants had to struggle to keep themselves from snickering or face her infamous, "A Thousand Ways to Die" glare.

"Is there any more to add to this debreifing?" Aalina asked, and the Platoon Leaders shook their heads at that, signifying they have nothing to add.

"Good. Also, 2nd Liuetenant Landzaat, you're promoted to First Liuetenant for your part in the operation." Faldio's eyes widened a bit at the news, "Uhh, thank you, Ma'am,"

Aalina nodded her head as she concluded the meeting, "It will be official once we returned to base. Now, if that is all, then you're dismissed," with that the Liuetenants saluted and left the room, leaving her alone with Eleanore. After a few minutes the two Gallian officers laughed as they had seen the young officers trying to contain their amusement at Aalina's comment about her older brother.

"Haha, I thought they were going to bust a gut right there! I'm amazed they managed to keep themselves together after what I said about Georg!" laughed Aalina, as she knew that even though her troops respect her a great deal, they were still scared shitless of her.

"I would'nt put it against them. " replied Elle as she and Aalina calmed down and sat down in the chairs. Then they talked, not as officers of the Gallian Military, but as friends. As they conversed about what they were doing after the war was over, both felt it in their gut that in the next Few months, things were about to get VERY interesting.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Post: Alright everyone! I'm going to leave this post behind and better introduce you to the OCs and inform what the Iron Cross Corps will be using. And also, as a special...an Omake. _**

**_Short Omake!_**

**_New Best Friends_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As the Imperial Army retreated across the Desert, the thought that was going through the minds of 7th Platoon, concerning the Mystery Tanks was: "What the hell, now?".

Isara looked on in shock as a Half-track rolled up to the small group, onboard where several officer looking men with serious faces "Who are you people?" Asked her commander and adopted brother Welkin.

"We are your new best friends," Said one of them with heavily accented voice "Where whould you like us to park our troops?"

"Troops?"

The man pointed to the ridge and everyones jaw dropped as they saw soldier after soldeir and tanks rolling up along side halftracks, a sound like a shell bouncing off the Edelweiss made everyone dive for cover, until they heard Isara calling out to Welkin. When several members of the the 7s climbed up and lifted the lieutenant, they found he had simply fainted head first onto the turret. This is allowed the resident joker, Private 2nd Class Ted Usitov to make a joke at his lieutenant's expense.

"I never knew that the boss' head was as hard as solid shot!"

7th platoon and the Officers could only sweat drop at the scene. One of the ICC officers came up with the right phrase for this situation.

"Well that could've gone better,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_ROLL CALL!_**

**_OCs_**

**_Name Aalina dame Damon_**

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Rank: Colonel

Affiliation: Gallia

Build: lithe, dancer's build

Hair color & style: black, same style as Sumeragi Lee Noriega's from Gundam 00.

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Open-minded, calm, level-headed, treats the common Militia with respect. Angry like a mother bear when her idiot brother looks down on the Militia.

Attire(s): Gallian Regular Army uniform with below-knee length skirt, pants when in combat, with red sash, boots similar in design to Selvaria's. Cadet blue colored formal dress(like Cagalli's outfit, but blue).

Personal weapons: Saber, based on the Polish Szabla. Broomhandle like pistol.

Bio: Born into the von Damon family, Aalina is a force to be reckoned with. While mostly calm an level-headed, when she is angered, most likely by her wind bag Brother's treatment of the Militia, she reacts like a mother bear protecting her cubs. She tried and failed to make her brother see the whole picture, but that does'nt mean, he's not scared of her. She studied at Landseal Royal Military Academy at the age of 14, where she excelled in every major course, she was given the choice of graduating, but refused, saying she will finish her years at the Academy or not at all.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Wagner von Wolfe**_

Age: 45 (prologue), 47 (currently)

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Hair color & style: Greying brown hair in military cut.

Build: Lean

Eye color: Emerald green

Affiliation: Nazi Germany (Formerly), Iron Cross Corps.

Rank: Field Marshall

Personality: Compassionate, loyal to his family, follows a code of honor.

Attire: German Wehrmacht Field Marshall's uniform(With the eagle and swastika removed)

Personal weapon: 9mm Spanish Astra 902 Broomhandle pistol

Bio: Commander of the Iron Cross Corps and the leader of an exodus of Disillusioned Wehrmacht troops, ex-Soviet POWs, Holocaust survivors, and civilian survivors of the Battle of Berlin, Field Marshall Wolfe is a man who takes the survival of his family and the families as a high priority. Seeking redemption for what his countrymen have done to the Jewish people, as well as other ethnic groups during the Holocaust, he swore to seek redemption by rescuing Darcsens from Imperial Hunters.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Mark Wolfe_**

Age: 22 (Prologue), 24 (Currently)

Gender: Male

Build: Lean

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color & style: Brown, Military cut

Eye color: Hazel

Rank: Liuetenant

Affiliation: Nazi Germany (Formerly), Iron Cross Corps.

Personality: Calm, despises Racists, loyal to his family.

Attire: Wehrmacht Field Officer's Uniform (De-Nazified)

Personal Weapon(s): MP 40 SMG, M1903A4 Springfield Sniper rifle, Walther P38 pistol

Bio: First Born child of Field Marshall Wagner von Wolfe and his wife Lara, and older brother of Kai Wolfe the second born child and first born daughter.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Kai Wolfe_**

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Build: Runner's build

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color & style: Dirty blonde shoulder blade length, in low pony-tail.

Eye color: Emerald green

Rank: Medic

Affiliation: Nazi Germany (formerly), Iron Cross Corps

Personality: Sisterly to her fellow soldiers and Darcsen orphans, strong-willed, and full of determination.

Attire: German Infantry uniform, with medic red cross insignia armband on left arm, ankel boots with gaiters, and M43 Field cap, skirt when not on the battlefield.

Personal Weapon(s) : Polish Szabla (Polish Saber), Walther P38.

Bio: Only daughter and youngest child of Wagner von Wolfe and Lara dame Wolfe, and younger sibling of Mark Wolfe. Studied medicine under her mother and learned sword skills from her Japanese teacher Takeda Yukimura, a Liuetenant of the Imperial Army who came to Europe as an advisor. She acts like a sister figure to the other troops of the ICC, but can be a little deadly if she wants to. She gives death to those who deserve it and spares those who do not deserve death, instead helping them with their wounds. She hates killing, but knows it must be done.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Lara dame Wolfe_**

Age: 44 (Prologue) 46 (currently)

Gender: Female

Build: Lithe, runner's build

Height: 5' 8"

Hair Color & Style: Blonde Waiste length hair in low pony-tail

Eye color: Hazel

Profession: Doctor/teacher

Affiliation: Nazi Germany (formerly), Iron Cross Corps

Personality: Kind, gentle, open-minded, and caring.

Attire: Wehrmacht uniform with skirt, with doctors coat.

Bio: Born to a family of doctors, Lara follows a code that she seriously takes to heart, and that is saving anyone who deserves to live. While not a combatant she is still fearless when facing death in the face. She cares deeply for her family, especially her two children.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's note: That's it for the OCs, now to introduce the Tanks and vehicles that you saw._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Panzer V Tiger I_**

**Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. E (Sdkfz 181)**  
**Other designation: Tiger Tank, Tiger I**  
**Type: Heavy tank**  
**Manufacturer: Henschel, Krupp**  
Chassis #'s: VK4501 (H)  
Production: 1298 units including prototypes and various variants from April 1942 to August 1944  
**Crew:**5 (three in turret)**Weight (tons):**57 (Combat weight)  
50.5 (Transport weight)**Height (meters):**3.00**Length (meters):**6.32 (excluding gun barrel)  
8.45 (including gun barrel)**Width (meters):**3.14 (with transport tracks)  
3.72 (with combat tracks)**Engine:**V12 Maybach HL 210 P45 (650hp)  
V12 Maybach HL 230 P45 (700hp) - later variants**Gearbox:**Maybach OLVAR OG 40 12 16 (8 forward and 4 reverse)**Speed (km/h):**38 (road)  
20 (cross country)**Range (km):**125 (road)  
80 (cross country)**Radio:**FuG 5 and FuG2**Armament:**88mm KwK 36 (56 calibers)  
1 hull MG 7.92mm  
1 coaxial MG 7.92mm  
1 commander's hatch MG 7.92mm**Ammunition:**88mm - 92 to 120 rounds depending on modifications  
7.92mm - 4800 rounds**Sight:**TZF 9b later changed to TZF 9c**Armor (mm/angle)****Front****Side****Rear****Top/Bottom****Turret**100/880/080/025/81 later 40-45mm**Superstructure**100/080/0N/A25/90**Hull**100/2460/080/825/90**Armor Type**Rolled homogeneous nickel-steel plate electro-welded  
interlocking-plate construction.

**_M4 Sherman 105mm Howitzer_**

Type: Medium Tank

Place of Origin: United States of America

Operator(s): Allied Forces, ICC

Specifications for M4 Sherman 105mm Howitzer  
Overall length: 6.197m  
Overall width: 2.67m  
Overall height: 2.94m  
Weight, Combat Loaded: 31.48t  
Weight, Unstowed: 28.486t

Actual Thickness, Angle w/Vertical

Hull Thickness:  
Front: 63mm/47 degrees  
Sides: 38mm/0 degrees  
Rear: 38mm/10 degrees  
Top: 19mm/83-90 degrees

Turret Thickness:  
Front: 76mm/30 degrees  
Sides: 51mm/0-5 degrees  
Rear: 51mm/0 degrees  
Top: 25.4mm/90 degrees  
Gun Shield: 91mm/0 degrees

Armament: M4 105mm howitzer (X1), M1919A4 7.62mm machine gun (X2), M2 12.7mm heavy machine gun (X1).  
Ammunition: 66 rounds 105mm, 4,000 rounds 7.62mm, 600 rounds 12.7mm.  
Engine: Continental R975-C4 9-cylinder 4-cycle radial air cooled (15,945cc displacement, 460hp/2,400rpm output)  
Maximum speed: 38.6hm/h, Cruising Range: about 161km,

Crew: 5

**_"Puma" Armored Car_**

SDKFZ 234/2 "Puma" Armored Car

Type: Armored Car

Operators: Nazi Germany, ICC

Weight: 10,500 kg

Length: 6.02 m

Width: 2.36 m

Height: 2.10 m

Crew: 4

Armor: 9-30 mm

Armament: 1 x 50mm L/60 kwk 39/1 cannon; 1 x 7.92mm MG-34 Machinegewehr.

Engine: 14,825 cc Tatra V12 Diesel, 157 kW (210 hp)

Suspension: Wheeled

OP range: 1,000 km

Speed: 85 km/h (53 mph)

**_M8 Greyhound_**

Type: Armored Car

Place of Origin: United States of America

Operator(s): Allies, ICC (Captured from Allies)

Weight: 7.8 tons

length: 5 meters

width: 2.54 meters

height: 2.25 meters

Crew: 4

Armor: up to 19mm

Armament: 1 x 37mm gun M6; 1 x Coaxial .30 caliber machine gun; .50 Caliber Anti-air, Anti-infantry, Machine gun

Engine: Hercules JXD 6-cyl gasoline, 110 hp (82 kW)

Power/weight: 14.1 hp/tonne

Suspension: 6x6 wheel, leaf spring

Operational range: 563 km (350 miles)

Speed: 90 km/h, 56 mph

**_LVT-4 Water Buffalo_**

Type: Amphibious Landing craft/transport

Place of Origin: USA

Operator(s): Allies, ICC, 7th Gallian Militia Platoon

Weight: 16.5 tonnes

length: 7.95 meters

Width: 3.25 mteters

Height: 2.49 meters

Crew: 3 + 30 passengers

Armor: optional 6-13mm

Armament: 2 x .50 caliber Browning M2HB MG; 2 x 30-06 Browning M1919A4 MG

Engine: Continental W-670-9A; 7 cylinder, 4 cycle, gasoline radial engine, 250 hp

Power/weight: 15.2 hp/t

Suspension: Torsilastic

Operational Range: 240 km (road), 80 km (water)

Speed: 32 km/h, in water 12 km/h

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Postword: And voila! I hope you enjoyed this, because this was the longest I had to write so far! So, until we meet again! Ja Ne!_**


	3. Author Alert!

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I have to say this, but I'm stopping this fic right...don't worry I'm not cancelling it. I'm going to rewrite this, because after looking at it, I decided to give this fic a nice overhall. Also, I'm having my friend 117Jorn help me out!

Again, sorry for the inconvience! And I will be back with a better first chapter of this fic! So, to you Valkyria Chronicles fans out there, hang on to your hats!


End file.
